


Exposed

by kittenofdoomage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Daddy!Kink, F/M, NSFW, Oneshot, Oral, Reader Insert, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 17:35:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5879710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: John drops in on the reader</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exposed

It wasn’t unusual to see him in the bar. It wasn’t unusual for him to stay after hours. It certainly wasn’t unusual for him to come back to your apartment with you, which usually led to a night of intense passion.

It was very unusual to wake up the next morning and find him still there, next to you, his unshaven face pressed into the pillow, one arm draped loosely round your waist as he slept peacefully.

John Winchester didn’t usual stick around for the next morning. Not that you blamed him. He led a mysterious and interesting life, one you didn’t tend to pry into, not least for the fact that he’d said it was immensely dangerous and could get you killed if you knew too much. That didn’t stop your imagination from conjuring up fantasies of what it was he did. Was he a spy? No, he was too rough around the edges for that. John was a man who took what he wanted, found out what he needed, and didn’t seem to rely on espionage for that. You knew he was ex-military. His mannerisms made that obvious.

You knew little about him, but whenever he turned up in town, he would always end up in your bed and you couldn’t help but wonder why that was. He was older, sexy in that silver fox type of way, and damn he could talk his way out of anything. Or into anything. Which seemed to always end up being your pants.

A small sigh escaped him as he opened his eyes, smiling gently as he looked up at you.

‘Morning, Y/N.’

'And yet you’re still here. I was beginning to wonder if you were allergic to sunlight or something.’ You quipped, rolling to face him. He chuckled, shaking his head.

'Got nowhere to be today. You’re in luck for a change.’

'Always rushing off, John. Don’t you stop and smell the flowers.’

'Life doesn’t allow me such pleasantries.’ He said, somewhat sadly, raising his hand to trace a thumb over your bottom lip. You smiled, your own fingers trailing down his bare chest. He was covered in scars, some of which you’d seen, some you hadn’t, and again you wondered exactly who this man was. 'And I make time for enough to keep me happy.’

'And I make you happy?’ You asked, a little nervous of the answer. John didn’t give one, leaning over to kiss you, and your thoughts were broken by the swell of warmth in your belly. Who cares what he did? He was here, for now, and you’d take whatever time you had. You reciprocated the bone melting kiss, pulling away slightly to gasp for oxygen, and John frowned.

'Who said you could move?’ He said jokingly.

'Sorry, _Dad_ , but I need to breathe.’ You muttered, gasping again when his hands came up to encircled your wrists.

A light sparked behind his eyes as he pulled you closer. 'Dad, huh?’ You squirmed a little, all too aware of his arousal prodding your naked thigh. 'You wanna run that by me again?’ Oh god. Could this get any hotter? You’d never let that one come out into the open, least of all with John Winchester, your dashing fly-by-night lover. 'Come on, Y/N. There was more than sarcasm there.’

'Nope. Nu-uh. Not happening.’ You grunted as he pulled you closer.

'Wanna bet?’ He let go of one of your wrists, sliding his hand down your side and around to grab your ass. You yelped as he ground himself against you, and he smiled. 'Say it.’

'Say what?’

'You know what, little girl.’ John grunted, lowering his mouth to your neck.

'Uh….’ His teeth scraped against the sensitive skin of your neck, and you struggled a little, not wanting to lose this battle. But he was significantly stronger than you, and you could feel the pressure of his hand on your ass, pressing you harder against his erection underneath the sheets. 'Fuck…John.’

'Not John.’ He hissed against your neck, biting harder.

To be honest, your brain wasn’t in a fit state to be fighting a battle of wills and you would later see that you collapsed like a paper mâché wall under water. 'Daddy….’ Your voice was not much more than a whisper, but the reaction was instantaneous. John pushed you backwards, and you found yourself with a heavily aroused man between your legs, his mouth kissing a path down your bare chest. Apparently, your kink was shared.

'Fuck that’s hot.’ He said, looking up at you with heavily lidded eyes as he placed a soft kiss to your breast. 'You should have told me about that before.’

'I’m sorry, Daddy.’ You smiled back at him, batting your eyelashes. A grin spread over his face as he cupped one breast, flicking his thumb over the erect nipple.

'You shouldn’t keep these things from me, Y/N. You know you’re going to have to make this up to me.’ His eyes weren’t on you any more as he continued to rub the calloused pad of his thumb over your sensitive skin, watching goosebumps erupt over the mound of your breast, the nipple hardened and aching for attention.

'How do you want me to do that, Daddy?’ God, every time you said it, his cock twitched between your legs, and you knew that you were dripping wet for him already. If he dragged this out much longer, you might actually scream in frustration.

John smiled, pushing away from you to kneel, the removal of his touch from your skin too much for your already frayed nerve endings to process. You groaned, reaching out for him, but he slapped your hands away, tutting under his breath. 'Now, now. Patience, little girl.’ He looked down at your exposed pussy, running one finger up your dripping slit and grinning when you arched into the touch. 'Someone’s certainly eager.’ His eyes flicked back up to yours. 'How about you come up here and suck Daddy’s cock?’ You swallowed hard, nodding as you moved towards him, but he frowned again. 'Ah. What do you say?’ He needed to stop being so commanding like that. The combination of his military like words and your revealed kink was too much to bear.

'Yes, Daddy.’ The words came out choked; your throat was so dry in anticipation. You were centimetres from his hard cock now, and you could see the pre cum leaking from the slit as it twitched again. John’s hand came up to caress your cheek, before sliding to the back of your head.

'Good girl.’ He whispered, pulling your lips closer to his dick. You opened your mouth obediently, licking the tip of his cock gingerly, before engulfing the head in your hot mouth. You conjured up some saliva from somewhere, slowly taking more and more of him into your mouth, as his hand at the back of your head encouraged you, his grunts of pleasure echoing through the small bedroom. 'Fuck, Y/N, that’s it, uh, good girl. Suck Daddy’s cock.’

You closed your eyes, picking up a rhythm, deep throating his dick as far as you could, feeling the head prodding at the back of your throat, and you willed your gag reflex to relax as he pushed your head further down, your nose touching his navel. You couldn’t breath very well, but it was worth it for feeling his hand tangled in your hair, his cock sliding between your lips as he threw his head back in bliss. When he pulled away, letting go of you and pushing you back to the bed, you whimpered in loss, and he smiled at you, plunging two fingers into your aching cunt without warning. You cried out, bucking under his weight.

'Don’t worry, baby girl. I just don’t wanna cum in your sweet mouth this time.’ He kissed you, shooing away any words you had for him. His fingers curled inside you and you moaned into his mouth, feeling the pressure against your sweet spot. His thumb moved to graze your clit and that was all it took as fireworks exploded in your head, and you squeezed your eyes shut, riding out the wave of pleasure his fingers continued to evoke inside you. The smile on his face was lazy, and his eyes were heavy with lust as he watched you cum over his hand. 'You like that, baby? You like cumming on Daddy’s fingers like a dirty little girl?’

Through the haze of your orgasm, you nodded dumbly, but knew he wanted to hear you say it. 'Y-yes, Daddy, feels…feels so good.’ Your sentence ended in a gasp as he withdrew his hand from your pussy, licking the juices from his fingers.

'And you taste so damn good, baby girl.’ He moved, settled his weight between your legs again, his cock prodding at you. You wiggled a little, desperate for him to be inside you. His hand was at your hip, stilling you as he reprimanded you again. 'What’s the matter, baby? You want Daddy’s cock now? Want to cum on me? Want me to fuck you?’

You nodded, biting your lip as he tweaked your nipple, sending another flood of moisture to pool between your legs. 'Yes, Daddy, please, fuck me.’

John chuckled, kissing your stomach. 'I don’t think you’ve been good enough.’

'Please, Daddy!’ You cried out, done with teasing. He needed to fuck you now, and fuck you hard.

With one thrust he was buried up to the hilt inside your throbbing walls, and you cried out at the same time as him, not even bothered when he forwent letting you adjust to his size, and set up a punishing rhythm from the get go. You pulled your legs up, and he grunted, his hands pushing against your thighs. 'That’s it, baby girl, open yourself up for Daddy.’ He pushed down, opening your legs more, allowing him a deeper angle as he fucked you into the mattress. You could feel a small amount of pain where his cock was hitting the depths inside you, but it heightened everything, making you roll your hips to meet him, and John’s finger dug into the skin of your thighs, making you cry out.

'Daddy….fuck, Daddy, fuck me.’ You yelped out, and it made him move harder, faster, and you knew you’d be walking funny until the next time he rolled through town.

'Christ, baby girl, I’m gonna cum.’ His head dropped to your breast, tonguing your nipple, scraping his teeth over it. 'You want Daddy to cum?’

'Yes, Daddy, please, cum inside me.’ His cock swelled, and his thrusts became erratic as he grunted and gasped, his forehead against your chest, your hands clasping his upper arms, his hands leaving bruising marks on your thighs as he pounded away inside you, finally reaching his peak. The warmth of his cum spilling into you pushed you over the precipice and you came with a scream, clutching at him as you both rode out your mutual highs for long seconds.

John kept his full weight off of you, rolling to the side, pulling out of you with a moan. You lay still for a few moments, gasping for air, letting your head clear, before curling into his side.

'How long are you staying this time?’ You asked quietly. John sighed, raising his arm and tucking it around you, holding you closely.

'I’m in town until tonight.’ He said morosely. 'I don’t know when I’ll be back.’ You nodded, falling silent as you listened to his breathing even out underneath your cheek. When he placed a chaste kiss to your forehead, you smiled a little. 'When I do come back though, we’ll be exploring this secret you kept from me, baby girl.’

You smiled wider, snuggling into his side.

'Yes, Daddy.’


End file.
